Gone Forever
by NocturnalFriend
Summary: Vio misses Shadow and reflects on the past. Song Fic! Now has a sequel, too. Will the two find the way to each other again?
1. Chapter 1

**Soooo... I wanted to try a songfic, please don't flame me if it's bad, my english isn't the best. XD Anyway, all flames will be feeded to my pet dragon so if you hate yaoi/ boyslove/ whatever it's called turn back now!**

**To all who are still reading, enjoy!**

**~Soulkeeper**

* * *

**Legend of Zelda Four Swords**

**ShadowxVio**

**Gone forever (Nightcore/Three days grace)**

_Don't know what's going on_

_Don't know what went wrong_

_Feels like a hundred years I_

_Still can't believe you're gone_  
_So I'll stay up all night_  
_With these bloodshot eyes_  
_While these walls surround me_  
_With the story of our life_

Vio knew he had to destroy the mirror. But he couldn't for it meant that Shadow would fade away from this world. And he couldn't ignore his feelings for the dark haired Link. He stayed up all night, staring at the mirror. The walls were casting shadows around him and he thought about the time they had spent together on missions, their dinner in the hall, just them. How he saw him smile a real smile for the first time, not an evil one. The surprise about it on his face made Vio smile too.

_I feel so much better_  
_Now that you're gone forever_  
_I tell myself that I don't miss you at all_  
_I'm not lying_  
_Denying that I feel so much better now_  
_That you're gone forever_

After they won against Ganon, they wanted to stay separated as four. So they did. Soon, Sheik joined their group and Green and him were both head over heels for each other. Vio had to think about Shadow, saying to himself that he didn't miss him at all. He was gone, there was no way to bring him back. His heart ached every time he tried to convince himself.

_Now things are coming clear_  
_And I don't need you here_  
_And in this world around me_  
_I'm glad you disappeared_  
_So I'll stay out all night_  
_Get drunk and fuck and fight_  
_Until the morning comes I'll_  
_Forget about our life_

It was a year after their win against the evil and the others were worried about him. The violet Link spent his time with street fighting and reading every book in the entire kingdom. When they asked him what's the matter, he said: "I'm fine." He was. Vio tried to forget about him, his Shadow, the person who meant the world to him. He missed him, but was also glad he couldn't see the betrayal in his eyes.

_I feel so much better_  
_Now that you're gone forever_  
_I tell myself that I don't miss you at all_  
_I'm not lying_  
_Denying that I feel so much better now_  
_That you're gone forever_

He knew he lied to himself, denied that he loved the red eyed man, but it was for the better of him. It helped him staying sane.

First time you screamed at me  
I should have made you leave  
I should have known it could be  
So much better  
I hope you're missing me  
I hope I've made you see  
That I'm gone forever

Shadow hoped to find a way back to the light world. The shadow world sucked. You had to fight or risk getting eaten by some creatures. All he had were his memories, memories of Vio. They seemed to be friends. Then he betrayed him, and said to him that he would be forever a hero. Shadow should have known he didn't feel the same way, should have known that the violet clad hero would leave him. He hoped that Vio saw that he was a hero too. He hoped that the other missed him like he did. But he knew that there wasn't a chance to get to the other world. He was gone forever.

_And now it's coming clear_  
_That I don't need you here_  
_And in this world around me_  
_I'm glad you disappeared_

Vio tried to find a way, he was very desperate to find one. His books were long forgotten, he had read all books in the kingdom which he could get. One day he knew what to do, it was clear to him. If he couldn't bring him back, he had to come to him. He tried suicide. The other Links found him in his room, wrists slit open, blood staining the bed sheets. Red fainted at the sight. They brought him to a healer and saved his life. Red was sobbing four days and Blue was very angry for this. But he didn't scream at him, he said nothing. Just gave him an angry glare. Green and Sheik cared for him the next two months, watching him so he wouldn't try it again. Vio knew he made a mistake and was glad that Shadow couldn't see him in this state.

_I feel so much better_  
_Now that you're gone forever_  
_I tell myself that I don't miss you at all_  
_I'm not lying_  
_Denying that I feel so much better now_  
_That you're gone forever_  
_And now you're gone forever_  
_And now you're gone forever_

It had been two years since they fought Ganon, two years since Shadow faded away. Vio read one of his books in the shadows of a tree in Zelda's large garden area. His friends were still worried about him, because he never spoke, never said a word. Vio felt better now, accepting that his love was gone forever and never coming back. It still hurt, but he told himself he didn't miss him. It was better to think he didn't miss him at all, than thinking how it was his fault he was gone.


	2. SEQUEL

The shadow world wasn't what one would call a world. It was more like a grey mist with shadows of the objects of the real world and dark creatures lurking in the black water, the only change from the sandy ground. Even with the wild beasts there wasn't any life in the shadow world. The shadows never changed and no wind blew nor did the sun or moon shine down from the ever dark sky. The only light came from the mist itself, but it was weak, barely there.

Shadow hated the place, despised it, really. Since he had gained his own conscious he wanted out of there. Memories from the other Links filtered through and he dreamed of green grass and blue skies. He had never known of colors before. The next time he'd looked into the black water after his return to the shadow world he had noticed his eyes. They were red, like red rupees. It had amazed him how he'd never before aknowledged their color.

The day he went into the light world – for there was so much light that he decided to call it the light world – he was overwhelmed. There was so much to see.

Vio was different than the other Links. He thought first before he acted and liked to read books. His thirst for knowledge was as great as Shadow's. The purple clad Link didn't fear him. Shadow knew he could sway the hero to his side.

The time Vio stayed with him was one of the best memories Shadow now had of the light world. Shadow had felt so much for the other that it had confused him at first. Simple companionship had grown to an easy friendship and Shadow had hoped, it could have been more. Then, there was agony when he saw his "friend" betraying him.

But he couldn't fight Vio, could he? After his master had told him to kill the Links he couldn't do it. Not if it meant killing Vio.

Shadow sighed and wandered around in the mist, the sandy ground changing to something grass like. You couldn't call it grass, more like grey weeds. His memories were the only solace he had since he had shattered the mirror to end the connection between the worlds. He couldn't return to the light world, not without a vessel on the other side or some other way to gain a body of his own which was highly improbable.

Shadow wished he could tell Vio about his feelings, but maybe it was better like this. This way he wouldn't have to face rejection if the other didn't return them.

XXX

Vio looked at the old tome in his hands. His eyebrows rose higher and higher as he read what was written in the book. The theories written in it were absurd at best and absolutely crazy to even try at worst. The author had to be completely barmy, he thought. Still, the possibility that it worked…

If it didn't, the worst case scenario would be that he lost his soul or vanished from existence. Or whatever.

He shut the book and decided to try the ritual. It was the only way to get him back. He had no other idea, no other lead. It may sound crazy and impossible, but Vio was desperate. He missed Shadow. The others didn't understand him like his Shadow had understood him.

On his way back into the castle he luckily didn't cross paths with anyone. Zelda and Green were too worried about him since his attempted suicide and the only place he was safe from them was the castle gardens. Then he only had to worry about Sheik. The sheikah could jump out of every corner and was a master at hiding in the shadows.

The library had all kind of books about various topics, also plants and rituals. These two sections were the only ones of interest for him at the moment. Vio took two books about preparing a ritual and three about the plants necessary for it. Then he went to his room where he hid the books behind his other books on the bookshelf. The others would get suspicious if they saw him read on rituals. Maybe their worry had reason behind it, but it didn't matter. His life wasn't worth living without Shadow. He'd tried for three years.

It took him two weeks to get the things he needed for the ritual, mainly to avoid suspicion. The others would have asked questions if he came back from the market with his bag full of stuff needed for rituals.

Night fell over Hyrule and Vio was ready. He drew a pentagram with a piece of chalk. The next step was to place the black candles at the corners of the chalk drawing. The plants were placed in the middle, together with a moonstone and a pile of ash. Vio waited until the full moon shone through the open window. Then he began to chant: "I call to the spirits, I call to the shadows. Let the barriers fall, let the mist clear once again. I call to thee come to me to reunite once more. I wish to see whom I seek, whom I miss so mote it be."

For a moment there was no reaction, until suddenly a bright orb of light appeared in the middle of the pentagram.

Shadow felt a change in his surroundings. Something called to his very being. His form started to glow and he panicked. It felt like he was burnt by the sun. After a few moments of agony came the moment where he felt absolutely nothing. Then, he could feel again. He felt the crisp night air on his skin and smelled the scent of candles and burnt herbs.

He looked around and met eyes with his beloved Vio. The purple clad Link had tears in his eyes and a smile on his lips.

"Shadow."

Oh, how relieved he was to hear this voice again! The shadow world had been silent for there was no sound. Even the water hadn't made any sound nor had his footsteps.

He seized the other with his look, took in the pale form and the tiredness in his posture. Vio looked like he hadn't slept well in the last few days. He made his concern known by voicing it.

"It doesn't matter. You're here now and this is the only thing that counts. A few days without sleep are a small price to pay." Vio said and walked towards him until they were only centimeters apart. But the blonde didn't embrace him, didn't touch him, he seemed to be afraid he wasn't real.

Shadow took the initiative and hugged him. "I'm here, Vio." He whispered into the blonde's ear and it apparently reassured the other for he clung to him like ivy on a tree.

"I tried so hard to find a way… To bring you back. I hated myself for betraying you." Vio whispered brokenly. Shadow's eyes darkened at the memories of the past. "It's in the past." He simply said. He didn't know what else he could say.

They stayed like this what felt like eternity, but it was only a few minutes. When they parted, they looked each other in the eyes and Vio saw a wicked gleam in the black haired youth's eyes, the only warning he got, before lips were pressed against his own. His eyes closed and he kissed back.

It was a simple kiss, but for both it was so much more. Shadow felt like he had butterflies in his stomach. Vio felt the same! And he had brought him back!

They separated only to share another kiss. They went from sweet to passionate quickly and Vio interrupted their making out session with a breathless laugh. "Maybe we should go elsewhere for this." He suggested. Shadow looked around. Runes were carved into the wood and the aroma of herbs and candles filled the room.

"It's a pretty romantic setting. I think, it's fine." The blonde blushed.

"I meant we should go to my room." Vio clarified. Shadow understood the underlying meaning and smiled. He noticed he did that a lot in the presence of his partner. "Then, let's go!"

Shadow took the other's hand and they walked to where Vio's chambers were situated, the purple clad Link radiating happiness the whole time.

Shadow decided he really was glad to be the other's source of happiness.


End file.
